


Let Me Be With You

by courtjesterofnerds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chobits, Awkward Conversations, Cutesy, F/M, Fluffyfest, Flustered Ignis Scientia, Inspired by Chobits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtjesterofnerds/pseuds/courtjesterofnerds
Summary: Prompto is most definitely not your average everyday humanoid computer. He can't connect to the internet, he can't do word processing and is completely and utterly unable to connect with other persocoms.No wonder why Ignis Scientia found him tied up amoungst the rubbish. When the 20 year old student takes him home, Ignis finds out he may be more advanced than what his child-like behavior lets on.





	Let Me Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very British-English so I apologise if you get confused at any point about the names of things in this fic haha.  
> Anyway for a long time i had been contemplating the Idea of a chobits AU I even had a word about it in the discord group I'm in. And I just really want to thank Besin because they really loved the AU idea and encouraged me.  
> so this is my gift to them because they are just so wonderful of a human being.
> 
> Also this is Extreamly, heavily based on the original Clamp manga so there will be a lot of similarities. I loved the manga so much not to creat this beautiful AU

**_Chapter 1~ Prompto Awakens_ **

 

_The world is much more convenient now. Well, that's what people say, and I guess they're right. They say it's all because of the cybernetic companions built in labs to make everyone's lives easier. Persocoms. Beautiful, obedient, and fully capable of any task. Absolute perfection._

_My name is Ignis Stupeo Scientia. I’m a 20 year old student. Well of course I truely plan to be, if I can actually pass the entrance exams. My uncle sent me here to insomnia to cram school to teach me all I need to learn in six months of what 4 years of public school couldn't. Then he pulled the allowance that he allocated me each month when I turned 20 and forced me into a job search, which why now I currently work at Kenny Crow’s dining restaurant._

After a long evening of waiting tables and serving drinks, Ignis’s shift was almost finally over. Once he had finally taken the trash out and wiped down the tables in the restaurant, he went to go to find his manager who was making note of the food stock for the restaurant's kitchen.

“Coctura, I have finished taking out the rubbish. Is it alright that I head off home now?” he asked politely, as usual.

“5 portions of Behemoth tenderloin, 7 portions of Anak meat, a crate of Lucian tomatoes and leiden potatoes…” She was still busy, as if she hadn't heard Ignis.

Whilst he waited to be dismissed from work he decided to admire Coctura’s new persocom. It was a female model with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and blue persocom ears that currently had wires plugged into them as she was hooked up to a screen, diligently listening to Coctura listing out ingredients in the restaurant. _“So that's the bosses new computer,”_ he thought to himself.  
Coctura suddenly noticed that Ignis was admiring the new persocom. “She's got great looks hasn’t she Ignis? A powerful CPU, for sure. Do you have a persocom back home?”

Ignis suddenly laughed and scratched the back if his head. “I wish, Coctura. I don't even have a laptop”  
“Ahh, I see. This one is PCN’s latest model; sharp as a tonberries knife,” she said enthusiastically. “Boots up in no time flat. Hooked up to the internet too! If you're think of upgrading you can't beat this model”

“Hmm if I ever get a chance, of course, Coctura.” He smiled. Ignis actually had admired persocoms for the longest time. Since the earliest models were announced they held a certain type of beauty, and of course much use for many things.  
“Anyway, Ignis, your shift is over now. I'll see you tomorrow evening,” she said as she dismissed him for the night.  
“Of course, Coctura. See you tomorrow.”  
.  
.  
The walk back to his apartment complex wasn't too far from Ignis’s place of work, but he got to thinking, “ _Upgrade huh…? Hmm… If only I could afford a persocom to begin with.”_  
This began to frustrate Ignis.

He'd been wanting one for the longest time. “Of course I could never afford a persocom, but I would love for someone to read my emails. I would like to play kings knight online. And, hell, I'd love it if I could blow off some steam in the evening!” he said out loud without realising, and suddenly feeling rather embarrassed as people had given him strange looks for his sudden outburst.

  
He stopped in front of hardware and software store and admired the various models of persocoms in the shop-front windows. “ _It’s just very frustrating that everyone I know owns a persocom but myself. With the earning I'm currently getting I'm barely getting by as it is._ ” He sighed at the sad reality that he may never get a persocom.

He continued to make his way home and continued to think on the subject. _“It wouldn't have to be fresh of the production line. As long as it worked and ran smoothly. Aesthetically pleasing to the eyes of course, smooth casing, a nice body._ ” As his mind began to wander, he thought about other things rather than all the actually important tasks the machine could do.  
He cleared his throat and pulled his head out of the gutter. “ _Of course I'd also use it for important school work such as documenting, spreadsheets, and household accounting_.”

He sighed in defeat. “Who in the Six am I fooling? It’s not like I'd ever find any old persocom lying around anywhere,” he said out loud.

Just as he came to a fork in the path, he saw a body wrapped in bandages lying underneath a streetlight amongst a pile of rubbish waiting to be collected by the dust-bin lorries.

“HOLY SIX!” he shouted in shock. “There a man amongst that rubbish. Is he dead…? Was he killed?!” He looked around, shocked by the notion of coming across a dead body so late in the evening.

But suddenly his panic came a sudden stop when he noticed the ears on the blond’s body. Could that be it was a persocom just thrown away, ready for the dust-bin lorries to take him away. “It's just a persocom. What an absolute relief.” He sighed heavily from the short panic he had experienced.

“ _Wait a moment… A perfectly good looking persocom…? In the rubbish…? Which means… someone decided to throw him away._ ” Ignis began to contemplate and the wheels in his head began to turn.  
“ _No one would care if I had him for myself_ ”

It seemed as if a stroke of sudden good luck had stuck Ignis like lightning. It wasn't everyday you stumbled upon a perfectly good persocom lying in the rubbish.  
“It's decided, I'll take him home and learn to fix him up! I may not know much, but I'm sure I can easily learn how if he isn't in perfect condition,” he said almost too happily. “As they say; one man's trash is another man's treasure.”

As Ignis began to lift the persocom he had never realised how much the machines had actually weighed. “Six this thing weighs as much a baby Behemoth”.  
.  
When he finally arrived home he put the persocom down with a sigh of relief, fatigued from a long night of work and carrying his new persocom home.

“Gods, seriously, as soon as I get you running you're going on a diet… Now let me get a closer look at you.”

  
He gazed in disbelief. “If it wasn't for your ears I might had mistaken you for a real person. Even though I know your not... Your casing feels like real skin. Maybe a little softer,” he said quietly to himself.

He also noticed on the persocoms wrist a barcode. Was this something the former owner put on here, or was that part of the persocoms design? It also wasn't usual for persocoms to be blonde, Freckles were something he heard that custom builders like to add to their models design. But this… This model must have been expensive. Every detail down to his eyelashes were perfect. It was as if the owner poured their heart and soul into him and decided they didn't want him anymore.

“Come to think of it, this model looked nearly brand new. Maybe the owner threw him out for a newer version… Such a waste,” he said a little sympathetically towards the machine before him. “Worry not, though; I'll make perfectly good use of you. Let's get you started up then.”

He looked all all over the machine for any sign of a power switch, but for the life of him he swore he couldn't find any indication of one. He looked switch down there.

Although it was a machine, Ignis was still shy. He'd always been awkward that way. Yes, he'd fully intended on using his persocom for such things, but why would they put the switch there of all places?  
He took a deep breath and lifted the body into his arms, tucked his head into the crook of the blonde, freckled persocom neck and shut his eyes tight. “ _Why am I so nervous? It's just a machine dammit!”_

He put his hand between the machine’s legs, took another deep breath, and pushed the button.  
Suddenly the sound of a beep and a machine began to run and the persocom’s eyes began to open.  
The bandages that once wrapped the persocom began to rip off as it began to move, leaving him slightly naked.Once the persocom finished booting up he looked at Ignis and turned his head slightly to the side.

“Prom...” the male persocom said.

All Ignis could do was stare in awe at the handsome blonde machine. He looked so innocent. “Huh… Prom?”  
“Prom” he said again as he leaned towards Ignis in pure, innocent curiosity.

“Prom... Is that your name? I think that Prompto would probably be more suitable…”  
Prompto the newly named persocom jumped forward towards Ignis to hug him.

“Wait… What are you doing? I just turned you on. This shouldn't be happening.”  
Their gaze met one another and Ignis blushed as he noticed even more how beautiful persocoms were.

“Prompto!” he repeated and continued to cuddle Ignis.

“ _My very own persocom. You know… a man really could get used to this sort of thing,”_ he thought to himself, too happy with his brilliant luck to even be bothered by a very naked persocom laying on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a newb at posting stuff on AO3 literally I dont even know how to make the chapters on the information box go from 1/1 to 1/? XD
> 
> Anyway please look out for chapter 2 Prompto Goes Out


End file.
